Kraven the Hunter
Kraven the Hunter '''(known simply as '''Kraven, real name: Sergei Kravinoff) is a famous hunter who came to New York to hunt down Spider-Man. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the actual show. Sergei Kravinoff comes from a family of Russian hunters. He previously worked as a guide in Africa until he was attacked by a lion. However, he was saved by his lover, the Voodoo witch doctor, Calypso Ezili, using a potion that restored his health and enhanced his abilities. Because of the potion's effects, Sergei, now known as Kraven, became highly skilled hunter. Because of this, he came to host a television show called "Kraven's Amazing Hunt" in which he is shown capturing the world's strongest beasts. Most of his equipment come from places that he mentions on his show. After being hired by Norman Osborn to capture Spider-Man, Kraven went to New York to catch him where he started out by having Scorpion lure them to the site of his TV show. When he was embarassed by both Spider-Men, Kraven ignored his orders and tried to kill them. Seeing Kraven wasn't obeying his orders, Norman sent Vulture to neutralize him and capture Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Kraven were brought to a secret hideout and restrained, but they were both saved by the second Spider-Man, who used his new camouflage powers to release them and destroy the place. Kraven the Hunter got away after that as both Spider-Men will be ready if he returns. Physical Appearance Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the actual show. Kraven is a muscular man with long dark brown hair with dread locks, a dark brown mustache, and a brown eye on the left and a blind grey eye on the right which was the result of the lion attack. His body also has scars on it from the attack and a mechanical prosthetic arm after losing his real one in the same attack. He also has pointy sharp teeth as a result of taking Calypso's potion. He also has red tribal make-up around his eyes that make it look like he's wearing a mask. His attire consists of an orange lion-like vest with yellow eyes and green pupils held together by a band with three skulls on it. He also wears a tribal armband on his right arm, pale green pants, and gray boots. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Personality Kraven is a wild, boastful man who will do almost anything to catch his prey. However, when things start to get serious, so does he. Powers and Abilities Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the actual show. Powers Heightened Senses: Ever since taking Calypso's potion, Kraven has above normal senses that he uses to track down his prey. * Heightened Sight * Heightened Hearing * Heightened Smell * Heightened Feeling * Heightened Taste Abilities Expert Tracking Skills: As a hunter, Kraven has excellent tracking skills that he can use to find his prey. Weapons Specialist: Kraven is hands on when it comes to using weapons such as darts, spears, boomerangs, nets, and even cages and poisons. Trivia * This version of Kraven the Hunter hosts a TV show similar to his Ultimate comics counterpart. * Kraven's voice actor, Troy Baker, also voiced Hawkeye and Loki in the sister series Avengers Assemble. * Kraven has appeared in the fifth and final season of Avengers Assemble. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains